Halloween Cookoff
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Shampoo, Akane, and Ukyo fight in yet another contest to win Ranma's heart. And on top of that, he has to fend for his life against Akane's top two admirers...


**A/N: People are so mean to Ranma but he can be so dense at times. Still love this anime with a passion. I hope I can get it on DVD in the future~**

******Saotome Ranma and Genma, Shampoo, Kuonji Ukyo, and ****Tendō Akane** are © to Takahashi Rumiko's Ranma ½; Story is © to moi~

* * *

"There is no love sincerer than the love of food." – George Bernard Shaw

Since the beginning of October, Ranma was constantly bothered. Almost every day, he had to deal with at least two challengers, usually Kuno and Ryoga who wanted to literally maim him for 'harassing their beloved Tendo Akane'.

In addition, that 'beloved Akane' had been feeling surprisingly irritated over the littlest things. And she had been taking her anger out on him for most of her problems. Things were not going well for poor Ranma.

Halloween was coming up in a matter of days. Many children were preparing to trick-or-treat while the more traditional folks of Japan were preparing for the ancient Bon Festival that usually occurred during the late autumn season.

Ranma had just gotten out of school and was traveling down the bustling streets of Tokyo. His stomach grumbling lightly and he remembered that he hadn't eaten lunch.

"Ugh, I dun wanna go home…" He muttered, "I don't feel like gettin' beat up again. But I gotta get somethin' to eat or I'm gonna die!"

Luckily, one of his possible fiancés Kuonji Ukyo had heard his indirect yet desperate calls from the window of her okonomiyaki shop. She skipped out towards the entrance and watched as he passed by. Giggling to herself, she started blowing the scented steam towards him.

Catching scent of the okonomiyaki, Ranma slowly made his way inside just as Ukyo had gone back behind the cooking counter.

"Hey Ucchan! Smells good in here!"

Ukyo beamed brightly and set up a plate of okonomiyaki. "What a pleasant surprise, Ranma-honey! Sit down and have some okonomiyaki! I'm sure you're starving~"

The hungry pig-tailed boy licked his lips and made his way to the table. "Sure am! Hopefully, this food will keep my mind occupied."

"Oh?" Ukyo pried, "Something's bothering you, Ranma-honey?"

Munching down on his food, Ranma unconsciously spilled the beans about his hellish life. "Well, it starts out with those idiots Ryoga and Kuno. Honestly, they don't know how to give a guy some space!"

Ukyo continued to smile as she listened to Ranma's complaints. Coincidently, Shampoo just 'happened' to be in the neighborhood. Hearing the sound of Ranma's voice, she quickly listened in on the conversation.

"And Akane, don't get me started! She starts beating me up at the smallest things, like who stole her bra or somethin'. I'm sure that old freak Happosai's got it stashed somewhere. She's just too dumb to look for it herself!"

Looking closely, Shampoo noticed that he had been talking with Ukyo. Her blood began to boil at the sight of someone near her beloved.

_Nobody steal Ranma away from Shampoo,_ She thought angrily, her cherry-red eyes narrowing. _If she think she can steal him away, she got 'notha thing coming!_

Shampoo continued to watch and listen, making sure to hide behind the shop wall as Ranma left. She then made her way inside Ukyo's shop.

"How dare you steal Ranma away from Shampoo! You no get away with this!"

The brown-haired girl glared at the Chinese intruder, pulling out her spatulas in defense. "So you've come to steal _my_ Ranma-honey away, eh?"

"He no yours!" Shampoo argued. "Ranma belong to Shampoo!"

A loud cry emitted, she lunged at her opponent with a hidden dagger but Ukyo was quick to deflect the sudden attack with one of her spatulas. She smirked to herself.

"All right, I challenge you! How about we have a cooking competition to see who's the best? Whoever creates the best dishes will win Ranma-honey's heart. And no cheating!"

The challenge piqued Shampoo's interest. She was more than confident in her culinary skills and was sure that she would win Ranma's heart.

"Fine, Shampoo agree to challenge. And Shampoo win for sure~"

~ ღ ~

The week before Halloween, rumors about the Halloween cooking competition spread like wildfire across Tokyo's streets. It was to take place on October 30th in the city park, also during the time of a big party, to get everyone in the spirit of Halloween.

Many excited citizens, the majority of them being male teenagers, leapt at the chance to see two pretty girls cook special meals, even though the meals weren't for them.

Both Shampoo and Ukyo were working hard on their culinary creations, researching all they could on Halloween dishes from around the world. Akane had especially caught word of the competition and was quick to confront Ranma about it during dinner that day.

"Ranma! What's this I hear about a cooking competition between Shampoo and Ukyo? Are you really going to let them compete for you?"

She shoved the flyer in Ranma's face, waiting for an explanation. After reading the flyer, Ranma shot up in his seat in defense.

"I had nothing to do with this, Akane! Don't start blamin' me for something Shampoo and Ukyo decided by themselves!"

Unfortunately, Akane didn't believe his plea. Instead, she blasted him out of the house as usual, grumbling as she went off to school.

_Hmph! Like I care who he goes out with!_

Later, in the early evening, the city park was bustling with people. Children and young teens were dressed in costumes, strolling around the walkways and scaring their friends and passersby.

Akane and her family, as well as Ranma and his father, had made their way to the party as well, dressed in their own costumes.

"Ranma-honey! There you are~"

Ukyo appeared in a flash, clad in chef's kimono. She giggled and then quickly dragged Ranma off to a large table before he could protest.

"Hey! What's all this about, Ucchan? What's with this competition between you and Shampoo?"

Blinking twice, Ukyo only smiled and simply said, "Oh, this? Shampoo and I are competing for your hand, Ranma-honey! This cooking contest will prove who's the better fiancé~"

"But… Hey! Don't I get a say in this-"

"Nihao, Ranma!"

Again, he was dragged off by Shampoo in a revealing Chinese wardrobe. She chirped out a few words in her native tongue before sitting him down at the large table.

"Ranma sit here and be judge of competition. Shampoo will win Ranma for sure~"

The brown-haired okonomiyaki chef was quick to stare her down. "And how do you know that I won't win, hm?"

A confident smirk appeared across Shampoo's face. "Hmph! We see about that…"

Meanwhile, Akane and her sisters Nabiki and Kasumi were busy watching the two girls argue over Ranma.

"I'm sure poor Akane feels bad for not being able to join sooner." Kasumi sighed.

Nabiki only muttered, "I'm sure she's jealous about the whole thing. Not being able to show her beloved Ranma her wonderful cooking skills."

"Oh, please!" Akane argued, "Why would _I_ be jealous?"

"Shh! They're starting!"

"Welcome to the annual City Park Halloween Party! We have a treat for all our guests: A special cooking competition between the Cat Café and Okonomiyaki Ucchan! The rules are simple; the dish that is able to win a ten from our judge will win the competition."

The two girls faced each other, ready at their cooking platforms. A ring echoed from the bell and the contest began.

~ ღ ~

Everyone in the crowd was silent. The tension was eerie as they watched Shampoo and Ukyo create their Halloween dishes. Surprisingly, Ranma sat through it all. He was more than excited to try a delicious dish.

_I wonder what they could've made,_ He licked his lips in delight, _I bet it'll be something exotic and…_

The first two dishes that popped up in front of him were…okonomiyaki and Cantonese style sweet and sour pork cutlets.

"Can't you guys come up something more original?"

He was suddenly quiet when he noticed the two girls glare at him, while Akane yelled from the crowd, "Just shut up and eat it!"

Ranma grumbled for digging in, giving a score of 5 to both dishes. Dissatisfied, Shampoo and Ukyo sought to cook another dish.

This went on for the next two hours, creating variations of their signature foods. It was starting to get boring for both Ranma and the crowd…until dessert came around…

Unbeknownst to Ukyo and the rest of the crowd, Shampoo had a trick up her sleeve. Pulling out a special herb, she quickly mixed it in with the milk to make her special dessert.

_With herbal mixture from Great-grandmotha', Ranma sure to make Shampoo winner!_

However, Akane noticed Shampoo's dirty trick and tried to push through the crowd to stop Ranma. The bell called time and the girls rushed over with their dessert dishes. Shampoo made it to the judges' table first, holding out a plate of pumpkin-shaped sweet cream buns.

"Is sure to delight tummy~!" She purred, looking smugly at the glaring Ukyo.

Ranma took a bun and popped it into his mouth just as Akane had appeared in front of him.

"No, Ranma! Don't eat that! It's-"

It was too late. He munched on it slowly, savoring the taste, but when he swallowed, he noticed that he felt a little…airheaded.

He got up and started wobbling around the arena, hiccupping and spouting utter nonsense. An angered Ukyo grabbed Shampoo who was fumbling through her belongings.

"What did you put in those buns?"

Shampoo ignored her question, noticing that she had put sake instead of the special herbal mixture that her grandmother had given her. "Oopsy… No mean to do that…"

Her sudden regret turned into happiness when Ranma wrapped his arms around her bosom. "Shampoo, did I ever tell you how much I love you~?"

"Oh, Ranma! You love Shampoo now~" She giggled and cuddled him close, pissing off both Akane and Ukyo.

With a loud **BAM!** and a "Ranma, you jerk!", the boy was sent flying through the sky the second he grew sober.

"I hate girls…"


End file.
